


Unruly

by DresdenHaskell



Series: Contingent Events [3]
Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV First Person, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DresdenHaskell/pseuds/DresdenHaskell
Summary: A brief glimpse at another alternate timeline for Contingencies, wherein the vampire decides being nice isn't worth it anymore.





	Unruly

**Author's Note:**

> The split here occurs during Chapter 3: Inpatient Therapy of Contingencies.

"Or you can get in the other bed, and you can go back to being the sick little girl. Only this time, you stay sick forever."  
  
"Yeah, fuck no to that."  
  
He smiles, amused at my response. "Really now?"  
  
"What, ya deaf?"  
  
I walk over to the bed with Rune in it. I stand up on tippy-toe, still stuck in a little girl's body, and I go right for her throat with my teeth. I start growing up instantly. In seconds, I'm back to being me again, and Rune's bloodless corpse is below me.  
  
"You certainly made that decision quickly," Lark says. "She didn't mean much to you, did she?"  
  
"There's always kids dying in the world. There's only one of me. She woulda gotten herself killed sooner or later anyway."  
  
She did mean something, but... god, I tried and tried and in the end, being a good lap dog for humans never helps. Chuck was right. There's no room for being sentimental here. If it comes down to me or anyone else, it's me who walks outta the room, every time. Rune was a lame horse in a race. I was just putting her down before she knew it.  
  
"Weren't you her guardian of sorts?" Lark goes on.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Isn't a guardian meant to sacrifice for their charges? For their children?"  
  
"What, seriously, you're lecturing me? Whatever."  
  
"Just curious about your thought process. Somehow I expected this scene to go differently." Lark smiles again, faintly. "What would your mother think?"  
  
My eye twitches. "Probably that she made a mistake being the sacrifice, huh? Guess who's not following those footsteps."  
  
"So you aren't."  
  
And the next thing I know, I'm sitting in a therapy circle with Jacob and Marcus. Lark's there, telling us to tell each other what we saw.  
  
I tell them a story. Mostly true, up until the end, and we get hit with a blaring horn noise.  
  
"Ah, ah, you have to be truthful here, Vanessa," Lark says.  
  
"Okay. So I looked down the barrel of the gun and chickened out about my own mortality," I say. "And I... didn't get in the bed."  
  
The boys don't have much time to process that before we get sucked into reliving Jacob's vision, and by the time we're back from that, Adrian's here. I'm not saying much. Just thinking. Planning. I draw my gun, point it at Lark, no intention of firing at him.  
  
There's some more chit-chat and our trio appears on the rooftop. I shoot Jacob in the face.  
  
Marcus draws his flaming sword. "What the fuck?!"  
  
He runs at me, but I run faster and I have the gun.  
  
And then there's an explosion. Fire alarms. Screaming. Yeah, Adrian's going buck-wild downstairs. Cool.  
  
I drink Marcus dry, take his wallet, take Jacob's wallet and keys, jump off the roof with his corpse. He's lighter and easier to carry, so he gets to be the road rations. People are streaming out of the building, some carrying wounded victims, so nobody notices me doing the same thing. I take him to the car and drive off to the motel to clean out all the loot stashed there.  
  
I don't expect Rune to still be there, alive and well. She looks pissed at me, and I realize pretty quick she musta been in that vision too somehow, in spirit if not in body. She knows.  
  
"Where are the others? Where's Jacob? Where's Mark?" she says.  
  
I could lie. But I don't need to.  
  
"I killed them. Made the first move. They knew about the vision shit too."  
  
She's got her bat swinging at me in seconds. I let her. I catch it and kick her away. She jumps up to her feet, face torn between terror and fury, and I just lean back against the only exit with the aluminum bat spinning idly in one hand like a cheer baton.  
  
"I'm not gonna kill you," I say.  
  
"Why the fuck should I believe you?! You already killed me in that nightmare thing!"  
  
"Yeah, well, it was you or me there. This time it's not. The boys had to die 'cause they knew, and they're dangerous. Get it? You're not dangerous. So you don't have to die." I lower my voice. "Don't change that."  
  
"Wh-" She's looking around like a cornered animal. She rushes to her backpack and pulls out the silver knife.  
  
"Don't be a dumbass. Here's the deal. You have blood, I don't. You get to keep most of your blood by staying alive, in exchange for me having some of the blood to stay alive too."  
  
"I'm not being your fucking cattle!"  
  
"Don't waste your breath."  
  
"But - What the fuck, Van? I thought --"  
  
"Yeah. Well." I shrug and frown a little.  
  
I think about Reese's and temporary tattoos and milkshakes.  
  
For a second.


End file.
